


Someday

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, show canon, these two are super cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: As the darkness of the long night reaches Castle Black, Jon Snow finds himself a special source of light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some say the world will end in fire,  
> Some say in ice  
> From what I've tasted of desire,  
> I hold with those who favor fire
> 
> \- Fire and Ice, Robert Frost

Outside it was pitch black, darkness had long invaded the north and the wall with it. The days seemed to grow shorter with each hour and coldness came creeping from beyond the wall.

But no matter how cold it was outside, her chambers were always warm. No matter how dark it got outside, her fires were burning. Her fires, her eyes and those damn candles. Jon had always hated them, since he had first set foot into her room. They seemed to be everywhere, casting shadows and watching him. He had never been able to fall asleep properly in here, and this night was no different. 

It had been hours since Melisandre had curled up next to him and fallen asleep, her chest rising in regular motions. The room was hot and too bright, the fire of the candles burning in his eyes. They seemed to mock him, dancing and creating patterns on the walls. Stealing his sleep.

Usually this was the time he went back to his own chambers, catching up on the much needed rest. But this night he didn't move. This night had been different.  
Jon couldn't quite recall how it had started to be like this between them, only that it had become a regular thing by now. And that he wouldn't like it to be any different anymore. He had grown used to her warm body next to his own, to her burning red eyes, which were actually very beautiful when you payed more attention, to her talk of good and evil and yes, even to her candles. He had grown more used to her than he had ever wished to, ever intended. 

He looked down at her, sleeping next to him so peacefully. A small smile fluttered across his lips, as he ran his fingers through her copper hair, careful not to wake her. In the beginning she had not been sleeping at all, only been sitting in front of her fires all night, staring at the wall or outside the window or into the flames.  
When he had asked her if she did not need to sleep, she had just smiled. “My lord keeps me awake, Jon Snow”, she had answered. “I need to read the fires.”  
They had not spoken about the matter again, but Jon actually got to know why she would fear sleep only a few weeks later. That day she had actually fallen asleep next to him, but only to wake from a dream that seemed to be a nightmare. Her cheeks had been wet with tears and her face pictured so much horror, that Jon started to wonder what she might have seen that was so terrible. He never asked, however, only took her into his arms and kissed her until the tears stopped. This had repeated itself a few times, but by now she seemed to be free of dreams, at least when he was around. 

Jon was quite content about that, since it gave him the opportunity to leave quietly. He didn't like her watching him get dressed and leave, her eyes burning like the flames of those candles.  
Nevertheless, he had found himself staying longer each night. The sight of Melisandre laying next to him gave him an odd kind of happiness, watching her sleep seemed like the only thing that would calm his worried thoughts. Sometimes she would even wake up for a few seconds and curl into his side, placing her head on his body.  
Today, however, this would most probably not happen, he had made sure of that. After what he had said tonight she would perhaps back down again, the shock in her eyes had been too immense. Why did he even say it? What had he been thinking? Jon was not sure himself, the words had just spilled over his lips and hang in the air for a few seconds. “I love you.”  
Melisandre had not said anything in return, just looked away quickly. But her face had given him a pretty clear answer.  
Jon sighed quietly, as he watched her move slightly from one side to the other. The candlelight danced over her pale skin, the red hair tangled beside her. His words had not been a lie. He had not realized it before today, but he did indeed love her. 

At the start, it had been purely physical. Melisandre trying to cope with her champion's defeat and Jon trying to get back what he had with Ygritte, but it had changed over time. He cared for her, maybe more than he had liked to admit. And maybe he had made it complicated now. 

He sighed again, this time sitting up and reaching for his clothes on the floor. Melisandre was not yet ready to hear this, he knew that now and had known it before.  
But he could wait. Someday she would be.


End file.
